the_entropic_chroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Technomages
'''Technomages, '''sometimes called Tech Cultists depending on their affiliations, are a general classification used in reference to the various scientist/engineer-nomads that exist far beyond the territory of any known major civilizations. Most Technomages occupy themselves with independent research and technology trading, and often have esoteric knowledge about the things found in Neutral Space, though they rarely share this with outsiders Origins and Behavior Technomages have existed seemingly as long as the universe itself. Even the most ancient civilizations (the Lapidus and Tuoctlo included) have records detailing interactions between them and small bands of nomadic technology traders from the distant, unexplored regions of space. Technomages have no unifying languages or cultures, and rarely are their cults comprised of a single race of aliens. The only similarity Technomages possess in relation to each other is their obsession with scientific research and advanced technology, which usually takes the form of an almost religious devotion to such technology. Technomages completely dedicate their lives to studying alien technology and learning its intricacies. As a result, many Technomages have an unprecedented level of understanding when it comes to mysterious alien technology, to the point where they possess almost supernatural control over such technology. This is where their name comes from, as the technology used by most Technomages completely defies conventional science, becoming akin to magic. Even the Technomages themselves are incapable of understanding everything about their technology, leading to the religious significance it possesses within their cults. Though their technology has been of significant interest to civilizations across the ages, Technomages are very hesitant to give up any of their knowledge to strangers, including other Technomages. Technomage cults are bound together by extremely strong religious ties, so they see anyone outside of their cult as outsiders that should not be trusted. This level of distrust varies depending on the exact cult in question. Some cults, especially the larger ones, are more accepting towards strangers than others, sometimes going as far as to impart bits of their vast knowledge on the "unenlightened" scientists of major empires. Other Technomages are much more reclusive or sometimes downright hostile towards those that show an interest in their technology. Technomage cults that steal alien technology by force, raiding passing starships and taking anything they deem valuable, are widely feared by both ordinary travelers and other Technomages alike. Notable Cults (Due to the sheer size and power of the Maltucpi Cadre, it has been classified as a minor civilization, and has been excluded from this list) Milky Way Galaxy The Amorphous Node A medium-sized Technomage cult that inhabits the Perseus Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. They are heavily reliant on cybernetic technology and genetic modification, and almost all of their members are augmented so much that they barely resemble their original forms. The Amorphous Node is responsible for creating the cyborganic beings which would be studied by the Coalition of Intelligent Organisms to create ILMs. The Glitchkings A small band of Technomages that live on a derelict research satellite orbiting the Corvid Mainframe. They are obsessed with digital technology and have dedicated themselves to achieving oneness with electronics. They are very amiable towards strangers, but have been known to act somewhat erratically, especially in situations involving advanced computers. The Formyst Subset A small band of Technomages inhabiting the Sagittarius Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy, completely comprised of blob-like creatures that collectively refer to themselves as the Formyst. They are profound biological engineers, and have samples of DNA from innumerable different alien species, many unknown to conventional science. They are highly distrusting of outsiders and only communicate with alien races they have not previously encountered, demanding a sample of DNA in exchange for any sort of further diplomacy. Terat's Guard A small group of Nephilim that protect and serve a strange, oval-shaped entity known as Terat. They behave in a very similar way to the Maltucpi Cadre, going to any lengths necessary to acquire new alien technology. Terat's Guard have been known to be rather peaceful, preferring to trade information or artifacts in order to get what they want as opposed to fighting. In situations where this is not possible, however, they can easily dispatch any opposition thanks to the frightening psychokinetic powers possessed by their leader. The Orp Tribes A large collection of smaller Technomage cults that inhabit numerous areas of the Orion Spur, especially the far east and south. The Orp Tribes are barbaric savages, ruthlessly stealing resources and technology from any spaceships unlucky enough to be found by them. All Orp Tribes are obsessed with a mythical entity they all refer to as "Orp," but they have no unifying traits otherwise, and frequently fight with each other. Category:Other Organizations